Poke4
Esto va de una chica que quiere ganar a la Elite4 de Teselia entre coordinadores, con sus amigos, uno que quiere ser un Campeon y otro que quiere ser el mejor criador. ¿Lo conseguiran? PERSONAJES- Ami, coordinadora. Su rival es Maya, que es un poco engreída pero lo muestra pocas veces Daniel- Entrenador. Su rival es Leon, un entrenador un poco patoso pero fiel Raul- Criador. Su rival es Anthony, un antiguo criador de Sinnoh, Anthony es creído pero es muy elegante (La razon por la que siempre cojo gente de Sinnoh para rivales: Porque los odio y odio Sinnoh) Hecha expresamente para los fans de los Pokemon Capitulo 1- ¡Esto es solo el principio! Ami- Bueno Maya, hoy empiezo. Quiero decirte que caerás bajo... Maya- Aaaarg... ¡Pues preparate porque TÚ serás la que caerá muy bajo entre coordinadores! Ami- (Sin escucharla, se va) ¿Donde estan Daniel y Raul? Deberian a ver llegado hace un monton Daniel- Buuuf, chica, como corres, te estabamos siguiendo Raul- Siiiii, a ti no hay quien te coja Profe- ¡Bienvenidos, soy la profesora, llamadme Profe! Ami- Soy Ami Raul- Yo Raul Daniel- Daniel Maya- Vamos Leon Leon- Ya voy Anthony- Hola, Leon Leon- ¡Hola Anthony! Maya este es Anthony Maya- Encantada, ¿Te pregunto si; te pediras a Piplup? Anthony- Pienso pedirme al de Tipo Planta Leon- Yo al de Tipo Fuego Maya- Yo el que queda, El Tipo Genial de Agua Profe- Ami, yo creo que ya lo tienes decidido ¿Snivy? Ami- Es correcto (Se lleva la Pokeball de Snivy) Profe- Daniel ¿Tepig? Daniel- ¡Siii! (Se lleva la Pokeball de Tepig) Profe- Yo tengo entendido que te gusta Oshawott ¿No Raul? Raul- ¡Me encanta Oshawott! (Se lleva la Pokeball de Oshawott) Profe- ¿Vosotros? Todos venis de Sinnoh Maya- ¡Piplup! (Se lo da) ¡La coordinadora mejorísima del mundooo! Anthony- ¡Turtwig! (Se lo da) ¡El criador más experimentadooo! Leon- ¡Chimchar! (Se lo da) ¡El entrenador más guachiiii! Profe- ¡Bien partid! Antes quiero daros esto (Les da unos Videomisores) Ami- ¡Siii! ¡El mio es morado! Daniel- ¡Amarillo mi color favorito! Raul- ¡Rojito bonito! Maya- El mio es rosa muy bonito, mi color favorito Anthony- El mio, verde, mi color favorito Leon- ¡Vivaaaa! ¡Azul! Profe- ¡Iros! ¡Se me olvidaron las Pokédex! *Se las da* Y también los medidores de energía, se utilizan... así ¡Adiós! Los chicos parten, pero, ¿Venceran a sus rivales y se convertiran en los mejores Poke4? En el proximo episodio... Continuará... Ami- ¡Tengo que perepararme! Raúl- ¿Cuando es el concurso? Ami- ¡Mañanaaaa! ¡Voy a estallar si no gano a Mayaaaa! ¡Se supone que ciudad Trébol debe dar suerte! Daniel- Igual te da buena suerte. ¡Venga, oí de un claro llamado Claro de los tréboles. Es perfecto para practicar. Ami- ¡Adelante, Snivy! Snivy- ¡Sni! Ami- ¡Snivy Látigo Cepaaa y Destellooo! Snivy- ¡Sni-vy! (Quedó bonito) ¡Muy bien! Maya- ¡Pidgey Picotazo a esa rocaaa! Pidgey- ¡Pid, pidgeeeeey! Maya- ¡Tenemos que practicar más! Ami- Hola Maya Maya- Hola Ami Ami- ¿De donde sacaste el Pidgey? Maya- Lo capturé legalmente. Más bien se lo cambié por mi Murkrow. (Lo capturó y no sabe por que) Ami- ¡Mira! ¡Es un Minccino! Maya- ¡Le quiero! ¡Le quieroooo! Ami- Yo creo que le quieres por querer. No le quieres por que te ayude en concursos, solo de cosita linda Maya- Tienes razón... Pero mis caprichos me pueden! ¡Piplup te toca! Ami- ¡Snivy tu estabas fuera, ataca a Piplup! Piplup- Pip... (¡Como duele! ¡Piedad) @_@ Snivy- ¡Snivyyy! (Gruñe) (¡Si te parece, Repipipiplup!) Maya- ¡Piplup usa Torbellino! Ami- ¡Snivy, usa Destello! Piplup- ¡Pipluuup! (¡Mis ojitos!) Snivy- Snivy (Cierra los ojos con aire de presumida) (¡No te metas con la chica que no debes, repipi de Piplup!) Piplup- Piiiiip! (¡Pero si soy hembra!) Snivy- Vy (No se nota) Maya- ¡Piplup Picotazo! Ami- ¡Hoja Aguda! Piplup- (Cae) Piplup... (¡¡PIEDAD!!) Ami- OK, Maya ese Minccino es mío. Maya- Todo tuyo... Lo que has dicho me hizo pensar... Lo siento... Ami- ¿Te acuerdas de que dije caerás bajo luego te quise decir ¿Pero seguimos siendo amigas no? Maya- Lo siento, Ami Ami- ¡Gracias! ¡Vamos Minccino eres mío! ¡Snivy Destello! Snivy- ¡Sni! (Toma esa, nuevo compañero próximamente!) Minccino- ¡Miiiin! (¡Plumerazo! ¡Venganzaaaa!) Snivy- ¡Sniii! (Eres fuerte ¿Eh?) Ami- ¡No nos rendimos! ¡Látigo Cepa! Minccino- ¡¡¡Miiiiiinccinoooooooooo!!! (¡DUELEEEE!) Ami- Ahora una suavecita tunda de Látigo Cepa Minccino- @_@ (Bueno, esa coordinadora la ví con su actuación y me gusta, y voy a tener compañeros. ¡Me dejo atrapar!) Ami- ¡Adelante Pokeball! (Lanza y...) Pokéball- Tin, tin, tin ¡TIN! Ami- ¡Minccino! ¡Pokédex, ábrete sésamo! Raúl- ¡Jaajajajajjajajajajajajaja! Daniel- ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Ami- Pone Miccino, Pokémon Plumero. Si tienes que limpiar tu casa, y tienes un Minccino y le preguntas si te ayuda a limpiar, te dará una bonita sonrisa y se pondrá a limpiar con su cola a modo de escoba a tu lado Daniel- ¡Podemos hacer el vagoo! ¡Muchas racias por atraparlo! Ami- Paso, Dan, paso. ¡Oye Maya! ¿Vas a participar en el concurso? Maya- ¡Si, y te venceré! Ami- ¡Ya nos veremos las caras! Ami se enfrentará a Maya por primera vez oficial, pero ¿Lo conseguirá? Síguenos en el próximo episodio. Continuará... Cap 3- ¡La batalla! (A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del concurso) León- ¡Seguro que ganas! Anthony- ¡Déjame a mi una cosita! (Se va) ¡Va a alucinar! León- Conociendo a Anthony, te hará un detalle para el concurso Maya- Le doy gracias si es así. Anthony- ¡Mira! Es un vestido que compré, uno que salió en anuncio de televisión, aunque muchos detalles los hice yo. Maya- ¡Muchas gracias! León- Ya lo sabía yo... Anthony es un detallista Anthony- Pero con tanto rosa queda soso y le puse detalles de alas de Pidgey, pero alas de Pidgey falsas, no me atrevo a comprar Pidgey de verdad. ¿OK? Maya- ¡Otra vez gracias! Utilizaré a Pidgey en la primera Ronda para deslumbrarles con mi traje. Y luego a Piplup (Con los nuestros) Ami- Estoy nerviosa... ¿Ganaré? Daniel- Raúl y yo te hicimos un detalle. ¡Toma! Una diadema de Minccino Ami- ¡Muchas gracias! Es piel de Minccino falsa, ¿Verdad? Raúl- Si. Pero es 100% valioso. Me lo dijo Daniel Daniel- Lo ponía en la etiqueta Ami- Lo comprásteis ¿No? Raúl- Si pero hicimos los detalles de Minccino Daniel- ¡También te compramos un vestido! Bueno lo hicimos pero nos ayudó la costurera. Es uno nbormal, no llama la atención. A ti no te gusta llamar la atención Ami- A Maya le encanta llamar la atención. Me pregunto si nos inscribimos Daniel- De eso se ocupó Raúl Raúl- Cuando pasamos por allí me di cuenta de que no estabas inscrita y me pasé por allí Ami- ¡Chicos sois los mejores! (Les enseña un pastel recién hecho) Mmm... Rico... De agradecimiento Raúl y Dan- ¡GRACIAAAAAS! (Se lo comen entre los dos) Ami- Jajajajajaja, debería practicar un poco antes Maya- ¿Un combate? Ami- Si, ¡Vamos Minccino! Maya- ¡Piplup! ¡Rayo Burbuja! Ami- ¡Defender con Detección! Maya- ¿EH? ¡Burbujaaa! Minccino- Cciiiii!!!! (Ey, que es mi primer combate!) Ami- ¡Plumerazo! Piplup- Piiiiii!!!!!! (Para ser el primero no o haces mal!) Maya- ¡Picotazooooo! Minccino- ¡¡¡MIN!!! (Auch!) Ami- ¡Minccino termina con Cola FÉRREAAAA! Piplup- (Cae) Piplup... (Siempre caigo...) Maya- Vale para entrenar ¡Vuelve Piplup! Ami- Estuvo bien ¡Vuelve Minccino! Daniel- ¡Dentro de poco es el concursoo! ¡Son y cuartoooo! (Corren apurados pero llegan a tiempo) Raúl- Nosotros (Jadeando todo el rato) Estamos inscritos... al... concurso... Auuh... Recepcionista- Solo tenemos 2 de vosotros inscritos Maya- Somos (Jadea) Nosotras... (Levantan la mano Ami y Maya) Recepcionista- Queda tiempo, descansad (Llegan a una sala grande) Ami- (Se sienta en el sofá) Que cansancio... Arf... Anthony- Nunca tuve... Arf... El corazón tan... Arf... acelerado Ami- Este sofá es comodísimo, me siento mejor ahora ¡Sentaos por favor! (Se sientan) Todos menos Ami- ¡Estamos mejor! Recepcionista- Sabía que nuestro sofá mágico os recuperaría. ¡Aquí por favor! (Ami y Maya acuden) Nana- ¡Bien! Bienvenidos soy Nana pero decidme presentadora! ¡Concursante nº 1: Kenny! (Pasan los turnos hasta Ami) Ami- ¡Adelante Minccino! Minccino- ¡Min! Ami- (En su mente) Debo pensar bien, no pensé un movimiento con Minccino... ¡Espera! ¡Si! Minccino- ¿Min? Nana- Esperamos Ami... Ami- ¡Minccino Rapidez! Minccino- ¡Min! Ami- ¡Deprisa! ¡Rómpelo con COLA FÉRREA! (Le llega y crea una explosión de ondas colorines) Nana- ¡Con esta bonita actuación, es muy probable que Ami pase! ¡Último concursante: Maya! Maya- ¡Vamos Pidgey! Pidgey- ¡Piiid! Maya- ¡Pidgey usa Tornado! Pidgey- ¡¡¡PIIIIIIIIIIIID!!! (Levanta un tornado de tierra) Nana- ¡Que expectáculo más impresionante! ¿Como seguirá? Maya- ¡Ahora Pidgey, usa Ataque Arena y, después, lo más rápido que puedas un Ataque Rápido! Pidgey- ¡¡¡PIDGEEEEEEEEY!!! (Queda muy bonito, sobre todo con el destello de Ataque Rápido) Nana- ¡Muy bonitooo! (En los vestuarios de chicas) Ami- Lo has hecho genial, a ver si pasas, aunque creo que si Maya- ¡Yo también creo que pasarás! ¡Tu actuación fue muy bonita! Nana- ¡Los jueces votaron! Son: 1º= ¡Kenny! Enhorabuena! 2ª= ¡Ami! ¡Perfecto Ami! 3º= ¡Kile! ¡Sigue luchando así! 4ª= ¡Tara! ¡Very Well friend! Nana- ¡Y por último...! 5ª= ¡Maya! ¡Quedaste la última pero te esforzarás mucho en la última ronda! Nana- ¡Primer enfrentamientooo! Según el orden que dije, toca Ami VS Kenny Kenny- ¡Vamos Prinplup! Ami- OK! Let's go Snivy! Kenny- ¡Rayo Burbuja y Pico Taladro! (¡Nunca me vencerás, estúpida Snivy-Chan!) Ami- ¡Sé lo que intentas, nunca te lucirás y me atacarás! ¡Látigo Cepa para romper las burbujas! Snivy- ¡¡¡SNI!!! (¡Chúpate esa, fresco, no me llames Snivy-Chan, Prinplup-Kun!) Nana- ¡Al final es Ami la que se luce! Prinplup- ¡Plup! (Me vengaré!) Kenny- ¡Prinplup ataca con Pico Taladro y giraaa! Prinplup- ¡Luuuup! (Allá va por ti bonita!) Ami- ¡Ciclón Hojas! Snivy- ¡Sniiii... VY! (¡Cómete con patatas mi superataque!) Prinplup- (Cae) Plup... (Sorry Snivy) Nana- ¡El combate termina y Ami gana! Los resultados de la batalla Kile VS Tara, en la que utilizó Kile un Pignite y Tara un Dewott, la/el ganador/a es: ¡Tara! Nana- ¡Ahora Maya VS Tara! ¡Se nos pone la carne de gallina ante una fuerza asombrosa! Maya- ¡Vamos Piplup! Tara- ¡Vamos Dewott! ¡Concha Filo! Dewott- Dewott! (No quiero ser aguafiestas ni maleducada pero te venceré) Maya- ¡Deprisa Piplup usa Destructor! Piplup- ¡Plup! (Ni yo, pero seré YO la que te parará los pies) Dewott- (Sufre el golpe) Deeeeewottt... (Ered muy mala) Tara- ¡Dewott usa Pistola AGUA! Dewott- ¡DEWOOOOTT! (De venganza, para no herir a las señoritas) Piplup- Plup... Maya- ¡Piplup Torbellino! Piplup- ¡PIPLUP! (Allá va educadilla) Dewott- (Cae) Dewott... (Ya sabía que me vencería) Nana- ¡Ahoraaaa...! ¡Ami VS Maya! ¡Los finalistas, hay una regla: NO SE DEBE EMPATAR DE LO CONTRARIO SE LO LLEVARÁ EL QUE PERDIÓ ANTES En este caso, es Tara! Maya- ¡Ganaré! ¡Vamos Piplup! Ami- ¡Snivy, come on! ¡Látigo Cepaaaa! Snivy- ¡Sniiiivy! (Te odio un montón Piplup) Piplup- Plup... (¡Y yo!) Maya- ¡Piplup! ¡Resiste y Picotazooooo! Piplup- ¡¡¡PLUP!!! (¡Esta va por mi odio a tiiiii!) Snivy- ¡Snivyyy! (Lo esquiva) (¡Ojalá tu fueras tan elegante como yo!) Ami- ¡SNIVYYYY... TERMINA CON CICLÓN HOJAS Y LÁTIGO CEPAAAAAA! Snivy- ¡Sniiiiivyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! (¡Ahoraaaaaaaaaaaa!) un ciclón de hojas muy bello aparte de que el aire lleva el látigo cepa y atiza 3 veces, como confeti Piplup- Piplup... (Siempre igual...) Maya- ¡Piplup! Jooooo... vuelve, lo hiciste genial Ami- Ga-gané... ¡Gané! (Abraza a Snivy) ¡¡Lo hicimos genial!! Snivy- Sni... (La abrza fuertemente) ¡¡Sni Sni Snivyyyy!! Ami- ¡Vuelve Snivy! Daniel y Raúl- ¡¡¡BRAVOOOO!!! Anthony- Así es la vida... León- Pobre Maya, bueno, es su primer concurso ¿No? ¡Lo hiciste bien Maya! Maya- (Llora y sale corriendo) Buaaaa!!!! Los ineto Piplup y Pidgey!!! Ami- ¿Maya? Capítulo 4: ¡Pokémon! ¡Hacia Ciudad Gres con un compañero más! Daniel- *Se encuentra a Maya llorando e intenta pararla* ¡Espera! Maya- ¿Que buaaaaa quieres? Daniel- Quiero que me expliques que pasa... Raúl- Por perder. Está muy claro Ami- Si, ¿Que pasa? Maya- Es que... no pensé... snif... en perder a la primera Daniel- ¿Que es eso? Raúl- Eso es un árbol -_-U Daniel- ¡No! ¡Se mueve! ¡Es un...! ¿Bulbasaur? ¡Ese le atrapo yo! ¡Vamos Tepig! Tepig- ¡Teepig! (Bulbasaur, ven a nuestro viaje) Bulbasaur- ¿Bulba? (¿QUE pasa?) Daniel- ¡Tepig placaje! Bulbasaur utiliza látigo cepa Daniel- ¡Eh! ¡Lanzallamas! Bulbasaur queda muy debilitado Bulbasaur usa placaje Daniel- ¡Tepig tu también! Bulbasaur cae Daniel- ¡Vamos Pokéball! Pokéball- Tin tin tin... ¡TÍN! Daniel- ¡Bulbasaur! Maya- O_O Creo que estoy mas alegre... O_O Creo Anthony- ¡Vamos Maya! No podemos estar dependiendo siempre de ellos. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad del combate Gresd Daniel- ¡Nosotros también! ¡Voy a verte, Gres! León- ¿Gres? ¿Por que le llamas así? Daniel- Hombre, si es el gimnasio llamado Gres el líder se llamará asi ¿no Anthony- *Típica caída anime* Pues no la verdad que no Raúl- ¡Ey venid! ¡Concurso de criadores! Demuestra la amistad con tu pokémon en las pruebas pokémon de confianza en las que participan hasta los entrenadores de los pokémon: Pokéathlon forever!!! Anthony- En Sinnoh hay unas pocas carpas de Pokéathlon, solo quedan 3. Daniel- ¡Primero a combatir! Raúl- También pone ¡participar en la Carpa Definitiva es un logro! después de conseguir 5 listones se accede a el y también... el pokéathlon más próximo es el día 23 de Julio, en Pueblo Galápago. ¡Solo allí! En aquella fecha y hora exactas. A las 5: 35 Daniel- Me quitaste la ilusión de palabrería de ganar... Anthony- Creo que también yo. Soy también un excelente criador... Daniel *Susurra a Raúl y Ami* ...muy chulito Maya- ¿No acabas de empezar ahora? Anthony- pues empecé antes de venir a Teselia, pero solo estuve 3 días Raúl- ¡Es mañanaaaa! Daniel- Y yo que iba con la ilusión de Bulbasaur... Anthony- Bueno, nos veremos allí... espera... ¡Hay que tener 3 pokémon para las pruebas! Raúl- ¡Capturar y entrenar! ¡Captura y entrena Raúl no quieras ser descalificadoooo! ¡Mirad ese Bagon! Anthony- Será mío Raúl- NO! SERÁ MÍOOOOO!!! ¡Te hecho un combate a ver quien se lo lleva! Ami- Igual que Maya y yo! Raúl- (Ens u mente) Tendré desventaja, lo se, pero tengo que ganar... (Fuera de su mente) ¡Vamos Oshawott! Anthony- ¡Turtwig! ¡Absorber! Raúl- ¡Pistola Agua! ¡Defendeeer! Se defiende Anthony- ¡Placaje! Raúl- ¡Uf! ¡Placaje también! Anthony- ¡Para ya! ¡Hoja afilada! Raúl- ¡Defender con concha filo! Anthony- Guau! Es la primera vez que veo a un Oshawott defenderse con su concha! ¡Gruñido! Raúl- ¡Ostras! ¡Como apretas, dañas incluso al entrenador rivaaaal! ¡Gruñido también! Los dos gruñidos chocan. Y... gana el de Anthony Oshawott- Osha... wott...osha osha... wott wott... (Tregua, tregua... que cansancio...) Raúl- Vamos Oshawott. ¡Sé que tu puedes! Se activa su habilidad torrente Oshawott- ¡¡Oshawott!! (Recupera PV) Raúl- A ver que pone en el medidor de PV (Punto de vida), PC (Puntos de control) y PP (Puntos de poder para efectuar movimientos)... PV: 44/78 bastante... PC: 38/38 relleno... PP: 173/ 1.567 bueno... bien Raúl- ¡Oshawott usa...! Oshawott usa un movimiento desconocido Daniel- ¡Eso es hidrobomba! Turtwig cae Anthony y Raúl- ¡Volved! Anthony- Muy bien Raúl, es tuyo *Hace una reverencia* Raúl- ¡Ese Bagon es mío! ¡Oshawott, musa Pistola Agua! Bagon cae Raúl- Que fácil, será por los PC que tengo (Aumentan la potencia un nivel determinado, ejemplo, Oshawott, 38 PP, se aumentará la potencia en 38), aunque también aumenta otras como... velocidas, resistencia, fuerza, flexibilidad, etecétera... ¡Vamos pokebol! Pokéball- Tín, tín, tín... ¡TÍN! Capítulo 5: ¡Más rápidos que nunca! Raúl- ¡Atrapar atrapar y entrenar entrenar! Daniel- Si quires te dejo a Tepig... Además mañana tienes tiempo Ami- ¡Mirad a ese pequeño Wurple! Raúl- *Se pone a pensar en sus evoluciones* Uhm... no, te lo quedas Ami Ami- ¡Vamos Snivy! ¡Usa placaje! Wurple también placaje, sufren el mismo daño Ami- Ciclón hojas! Wurple utiliza disp. demora y para el ciclón hojas Ami- ¡Látigo cepa contra ese disparo demora! wurple sufre daño Wurple ataca con picadura Ami- ¡Vamos, no te rindas Snivy! ¡Látigo cepa! León- Se parece a látigo ceporro Todos menos León y Ami que pone esta cara: -_-U- *Caída típica anime* ¡Vaya! Ami- ¡Cola férrea! a snivy le sale hoja aguda Ami- Aprendió un movimiento nuevo! Wurple queda con 2 PV Ami- Voy a ver el medidor... wurple nivel 13, 2/75 PV, 7/17 PC y 14/1.256 PP Ami lanza la pokéball. Pokéball- Tín, tín, tín, ¡TÍN! Ami- 3 pokémon! *Wurple se abraza a ella y ella le abraza* Maya- Que amable! ¡Que cuqui! Anthony- ¿Nos vamos llendo? León- Si, está muy lejos Daniel- Oye, León! Nos vemos no? León- Si! *Se van* Raúl- Necesito 1 poke más! Daniel- ¡Pero será....! ¡EL MUY TRAIDOR DE ANTHONY NOS DICE 3 POKÉMON Y PONE 2'' Raúl- Me da igual ya tengo bastante Ami y Daniel- -_-U Que tonto eres... Al día siguiemte Raú- ¿Como serán esas pruebas? Ami- ¿Que pasa? Daniel- ¡Yo ya estoy vestido para la ocasión! Raúl- Tu solo quieres que termine cunato antes... -_-U Ami- ¡Dijo cunato! Oís me enteré de algo importante... Los dos- ¿Que? Ammi- La primera ronda es: ''combate la segunda, pruebas de deporte y la tercera: más deporte, pero 1 equipo contra otro Raúl- ¿Que hora es? Ami- Las... ¿¡¿¡¿¡5: 30?!?!?! *Se viste* ¡Vivaaa! Raúl- menos mal que dormí vestido Ami y Daniel- -_-U Corrinedo a pueblo galápagos Daniel- ¡Buf bamos! En la carpa Receocionista- ¿Quereis inscribiros? quedan 3 minutos Ami- ¡¿Solo tardamos en llegar aquí 2 minutos?! Recepcionista- ¿Teneis pase o es la primera vez? Raúl- ¡Deme, soy el que participa! Recepcionista- Necesitas un chándal. Raúl- ¿Hay alguna tienda cerca? Recepcionista- Le podemos dar por... Raúl- *Le da una suma excesiva de pasta* Tome!!! Porfavor, deprisa que no lleg! *Se viste* Recepcionista- ¡Toma tu pase! tiene las reglas atrás y lo importante *Salen corriendo* En aquel sitio, donde los participantes Nieve- ¡Bienvenidos a todos a este evento! soy la recepcionista y presentadora de este gran acontecimiento deportivo! Llamenme Nieve. ¡Concursante 1! ¡Es Isli! Van pasando las rondas de combate y le toca a Raúl Nieve- ¡Batalla número 12 y última! ¡Raúl VS Íngris! (es Íngris, no cometí falta de ortrografía) Raúl- ¡Vamos Bagon! Íngris- ¡Vamos Clefairy! Raúl- ¡Cabezazo Zen! Clefairy sufre daño Íngris- ¡vamos clefairy, usa señuelo! (si alguien ve I.Carly le diré que Íngris tiene la voz de Sam Paquet) Raúl- ¡No hace nada! ¡Bagon, cabezaz! Íngrid- ¡efender con Giro rápido! Bagon sufre mucho daño, crítico Raúl- ¡Dragoalientoooooo! clefairy cae Íngrid- Ven Clefairy, lo has hecho genial Raúl- Ven Bagon Nieve- ¡Bien, concursantes! ¡Hora de quitar a los que perdieron! ¡Y nos quedan 6! ¡Los dos primeros de estas pruebas se enfrentarán en la final de deportes! Ami- Tenía razón Daniel- Y dirás luego: Como siempre y yo, ¬¬ Nieve- ¡Bien los seis concursantes son: María, Raúl... Daniel- ¡Viva, ha pasado segundo! Nieve- ...Winni, Blue, Roberto y Ferb! Nieve- Ahora! ¡3 pruebas determinadas! ¡Dependen de tu fortalez! Nieve- ¡Sacad vuestros pokémon! María- ¡Vamos, gemelos Murkrow! Raúl- ¡Oshawott, Bagon, es vuestro turno! Winni- ¡Teddiursa, Cubchoo, amiguitos míos, salid! (¿Entendeis el nombre de Winni? Winni the pooh es un oso y el, pokémon osito) Blue- ¡Wartortle, Poliwhirl, salid! Roberto- ¡Magneton, Ferroseed, a escena! Ferb- ¡Vamos, Druddigon y Rattata! Nieve- ¡Teneis que aguantar estos bloques de piedra junto a vuestros pokémon! ¡Al último que saque la bandera de bolsillo, gana 100 puntos, el penúltimo, 70, el antepenúltimo 50 y el primero, 20! ¡300 kilos en un solo bloque! Raúl- Yo me esperaba otras pruebas, pero está muy bien... ¡Urf! Vaamos chicos... María- Ayyyy.... vamos, gemelos Murkrow, se que podeis, pequeñines... No puedo más! Sus dos murkrow se rinden y ella saca la bandera Nieve- ¡María, 20 puntos! Al banco, María! Winni- ¡Socorrooo! ¡Vamos... chiquis, podeis...! ¿Podeis algo más? Cubchoo y Teddiursa- *Dicen no* Cubchooo, teddiiii! *Saca la bandera* Nieve- ¡20 puntos! (es que no tenía bastante puntuación para repartir) Ferb- *Saca la bandera* No puedo ma´s... Nieve- ¡50 puntos! Solo quedan 3: Blue, Raúl y Fernando... ¡A fernando se le cayó la piedra! Fuera! ¡50 puntos! Blue- Vamos... urf... vamos... urf... vamos... urf... Raúl saca bandera Ami- No lo hagas! Nieve- ¡Raúl tiene 70 puntos! Nieve- Blu, lo puedes soltar Blu- Menos mal, es malo para las señoritas... En las puntuaciones van del primero al último Blu- 100 Raúl- 70 Fernando- 50 1º Ferb- 50 2º Winni- 20 1º María- 20 2ª Nieve- Siguiente prueba: Aguantar corriendo. NO se puede parar. El primero que llegue, gana los 100 puntos. Si alguien para, será descalificado Y NO GANARÁ NINGÚN PUNTO. ¡3 vueltas! Raúl- ¡Corred, chicos, vamos en cabeza! Blu- ¡Canción que sirve para no cansarme! ¡Yo aquí yo allá! ¡Yo soy la mejor! ¡Yo yo! ¿Quien? ¡Yo! ¡Mas alto! ¡Yoooo! ¡Yooooo! ¿Como se llama? Blu! ¡Se llama Blu! ¡Pokémon agua! ¡Blu de agua! ¡Blu de azul! ¿Quien soy? ¡Yo soy Bluuuuu! *La repite todo el rato añadiendo* ¡Vamos, Poliwhirl y Wartortle! ¡Corred, sois los mejores! (Por poner algo que rime) María- Se inventó una canción... yo encima estoy tocandola los talones y tengo que aguantarme a oírla... -_-U Vamos pequeños murkrow Winni- Vamos, que soy el segundooo... ¡Cubchoo! ¡Achí achá! ¡Teddiursa! ¡Adí Adá! María le adelanta Winni- Bueno el tercero ¡Cubchoo! ¡Achí achá! ¡Teddiursa! ¡Adí adá! María- A si no tengo que estar aguantando la canción de Blu ¡Jejejejeje! Fernando- ¡Cuarta cuarta parada! ¡Una parad imaginariaaa! ¡Cuarto soyy! ¡Pokémon let's go! Ferb- Yo soy el último... ¡Pero voy ganando a... nadie! ¡Vamos pokés! Ami- *Se levanta del asiento* ¡Vamos Raúl eres el primero! Daniel también se levanta y dice lo mismo Raúl- ¡Mis fans (daniel y ami) me adoran! ¡Bagon y Oshawott! ¡Ba-bagon y-y Osha-shawott! Nieve- ¡Última vuelta! ¡Y llegó Raúl! Máquina de puntuaciones- Cragando... cargando... cargado completado... administrando puntuaciones... administrando... administrado completo. Puntuaciones: Raúl- 170 (primero) Blue- 120 (cuarta) María- 90 (segunda) Winni- 70 (tercero) Ferb- 60 (quinto) Fernando- 60 (último) Nota- Solo tuve en cuenta la puntuación de Raúl. El resto me inventé las puntuaciones Nieve- ¡Raúl VS Blue! Veamos la ruleta a ver que tipo de combate toca... ¡pokémon! Blue- ¡Adelante, Wartortle! Raúl- ¡Vamos Oshawott! Blu- ¡Wartortle, usa Cola férrea! Raúl- ¡Burbuja! Blu- Uf... ¡Rayo hielo! Raúl- ¡Gruñido de defensa! Empuja a wartortle y hace daño Blu- ¡Acua jet + RAYO HIELOOOO! Pokédex función kedidor de vida- Oshawott, 146/156 PV. Raúl- ¡Destructor! Hace daño Blu- ¡Otra vez el mismo combo! Raúl- (En su mente) Ese ataque hace mucho daño... ¡Claro! (Fuera de su mente malandrines!) ¡Oshawott, usa concha filo de defensa! Devuelve el ataque Blu- ¡Pistola agua! Oshawott- ¡Tu también! Los dos ataques chocan Blu- ¡Wartortle, aprieta! Raúl- ¡Tu también! Wartortle cae Blu- ¡Wartortle! Vuelve... Raúl- ¡Ganamos! Vuelve Oshawott Nieve- ¡Se nota que es un criador de calidad! ¡Toma el listón de fortaleza! ¿Es verdad que es tu primera vez? Raúl- Si Blu- Yo si hubiera ganado este, tendría el segundo *Le da el listón* Fuera de la carpa Daniel- *Le da una palamada* ¡Muy bien! Ami- ¿Y como es que Anthony no participó? Capítulo 5: ¡Colegio abierto! Quiero dedicar este episodio a alguien de la wiki Poke espectáculos wiki, porque los episodios de su novela, El camino de un entrenador idiota, me dió inspiración. ¡Muchas gracias Eco1009! Raúl- Yo también me lo pregunto... Anthony- Hola ¿Participaste? Yo también... Blu- ¡Hey, Raúl! Raúl- ¿Que quieres Blu? Blu- Solo te aviso que en el próximo Pokeathlon no ganarás porque...mmm...soy tu rival ¿Y estos? Raúl- Daniel mi hermano, Ami mi amiga, León me cae bien es este... Maya que es coordinadora, y Anthony que es criador y utiliza un lenguaje educadillo Anthony- Señorita Blu, se me concede el lujo de hablarte de que yo también seré tu rival Ami- Una vez vi en el diccionario lo que es Anthony, ponía: Gente que adorna sus palabras con el lenguaje formal, cosa que no vale para nada... lo es mucho Daniel- ¡Podemos ir ya a Ciudad Gres! Maya- ¡SI! ¡Llegaremos nosotros antes! *se van corriendo* Allá van nuestros héroes, en busca de ciudad Gres. Para cuando Maya y su grupo habían partido, el equipo de Ami partió antes Avido: No tengo opening; invéntate la canción Joven- ¡Ay! ¡eee, vosotros, cuidado con donde vais! Daniel- Ay! ¡Cuidado tu también! Joven- Disculpad. Soy Nate (Se pronuncia Neit) Ami- Si vale. Yo Ami, este Raúl y ese energúmeno que se chocó contra ti es Daniel Daniel- ¿¡Como que energúmeno?! Nate- Jajajajajaja Raúl- No siempre es jajajaja, si te metes en mi piel, lo verás. Siempre me meten en sus peleas... ¡Uai! *Le meten* Nate- Je... je je ^_^U Después de la contienda Ami- Válgame Dios que no me muera... ¡Amén! Daniel- Ayy... Dime que no iremos a ciudad gres y estallo... Nate- ¿Alguien quiere hechar un combate? Ami- ¿Viendonos como estamos, crees que estamos para echar puñetazos? Raúl- Yo también estoy dolorido... Nuestro pobre Raúl estaba tumbado en el suelo Raúl- Hay que ver que golpes dan esta panda de Snorlax... Ami- ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡PANDA DE QUEEEEEE???!!!!! Raúl- ES que me duele mucho el brazo... Daniel- ¡Yo quiero entrenar para el gimnasio! En esa escena, la anterior, a Daniel se le quitan toas toítas las vendas del combate y le aparece una bombilla de ding ding, ¡Idea!' Daniel- ¡Voy preparando mi superpuñetazooooo! Nate- ¡No idiota! Con pokémon Daniel- *susurrando* Cobarde... Nate- ¡Vamos Caterpie! Daniel- ¡Bulbasaur! Nate- ¡Caterpie''' placaje'! Daniel- ¡Para con '''Látigo cepa!' Caterpie- Cater... grrr... (Maldito... grrrr...) Nate- Disparo demora! Bulbasaur- Bulbaa-aaa-aaaa!!! (¡Eh! Que dueleee-eee-eeee!) Caterpie- Cater-cater... ¡¡¡PIEEEE!!! (Soy un caterpie... ¡¡¡DIFERENTE AL RESTOOOO!!! Daniel- ¡Bomba germen! Nate- ¡Un poquito de piedad! Daniel- ¡Es el primer combate de bulbasaur! Caterpie- Cater, pie, pie, pie. ¡¡Cater, Cater piiiiiie!! (Eres bueno, bueno, bueno. ¡¡Pero yo más!!) Nate- ¡Gruñido! Caterpie- ¡Caterpie! (¡Te va!) Bulbasaur- Bulba... bulba... bulba... (Necesito... parar... e smuy fuerte) Daniel- ¡¡Bulbasaur!! Bulbasaur- Bulbasaur... bulba... saur... saur... ¡¡¡BULBASAUUUUUR!!! (Es muy... fuerte... pero mi... entrenador me quiere... ¡¡¡NO ME RINDOOOO!!!) '''''A bulbasaur le sale un movimiento nuevo secreto (porque si lo sabeis, no es secreto) Ami- ¡Le salió rayo solar! Chivata... Raúl- ¡Vamos! Entonces, sale el rayo solar y manda a caterpie contra un arbol y lo debilita Nate- ¡Hace mucho que no pierdo! Ami- ¿Puedes indicarnos donde queda ciudad Gres? Nate- Está detrás mío Raúl, Daniel y Ami- O_O ??? Natw- ¡Pues nada! ¡Adiós chicos! ¡Nos veremos! Chicos- ¡Adiós Nate! Entran en ciudad Gres. De repente, un anciano se dirige a ellos Señor misterioso- Hola, chicos. Me llamo Sabius Ami- Tienes que ser sabio (con ese nombre...) Sabius- ¿Alguien de vosotros quiere combatir contra el líder del gimnasio Gres? Daniel levanta la mano. El anciano le mira, le remira, le mira con una lupa, le remira con una lupa, y, al final, sonríe. Daniel, lleno de emocíon cuando el anciano le sonríe, sonríe también. Raúl- ¿Pasa algoo? Sabius- ¿Teneis experencia con Pokémon? Los chicos- ¡SI! Sabius- Decidme tres estados que pueden tener los pokémon en combate Ami- em... envenenamiento... Raúl- ... como se llamaba... aver... *se golpea la cabeza* piensa, de algo sacaste un 12 en sabiduría pokémon Daniel- ¿12? Raúl- Es la nota más alta que nos pusieron en el examen, no te enteraste de nada. (estaba jugando a los aviones de papel con su amigo Sat) Daniel- ........................ solo conozco envenenamiento...........................desconozco mas............................no seee El anciano (que era feo) les agarró de la mano y les llevó a una academia donde había niños entre 5 y 17 años. Ellos tenían 14. El anciano se teletransportó y echó un humo. Después de disìparse el humo, vieron una nota que ponía: Chicos, si no sabeis sobre pokémon, teneis que estar condenados aquí hasta que os aprendais de memoria todos los factores de los pokémon. Porque (4 razones, no 3): #El líder de gimnasio utiliza un tipo planta, que puede entrar en los estados: parálisis, envenenamiento, sueño, etc #El líder de gimnasio utiliza un tipo fuego, que puede quemarte #el líder de gimnasio utiliza un tipo agua, ccon su movimiento calcinación te puede quemar con mucha probabilidad #Porque es muy importante; un día pueden vencerte si no sabes curarlos ::::::::::::: Sabius el anciano Ami, terminó de leer, y se cogió un libro sobre pokémon, cambios de estado, caracteríasticas, etc. Raúl se puso a leer la pizarra Daniel... se echó la siesta en una silla Ami- Si, ajá... Raúl- Envenenamiento, parálisis, quemaduras, sueño... Daniel- *Roncando* Prepárate... León... que te voy a... vencer... Ami & Raúl- ¬¬ Daniel- Aurf... ¿por que... me miráis...? Escolar Nathe- ¡Hay gente que quiere estudiar! Preescolar Sara- ¡Eso! Ami- *Levanta el libro* Ya me lo leí! *se larga* Raúl- Argh... ya me lo sé *se pira* Daniel- ¡Toma! Ya esto`y despierto! *se va* Fuera de la escuela Ami- Voy al solar de los sueños! Chica- ¿Os puedo audar? Raúl- ¿Qu equieres? Daniel- Eso, extraña Chica- me llamo Luz. Soy entrenadora. Daiel- ¡Vamos Tepig! Tepig- Teee? (¿que quieres, jefe?) Luz- ¿Quieres combatir? ¡Vale! ¡Vamos Magby! Daniel- ¡Ascuas! Muy eficaz Luz- ¡Destructor! Eficaz Daiel- ¡Látigo! Luz- ¡Pantallahumo! Se queda ciego Daniel- ¡Quita esto con lanzallamas! Sin efecto Daniel- Urg... Raúl- Tenías que haber estudiado Luz- ¡Ascuas! Efectividad: x2 (muy efectivo) Daniel- ¡Lo tengo! (en su mente) Cuando haga ataques físicos, entrará a la niebla. Aprovecharé apuntando a el justo cuando sea visible y ¡Nitrocarga! Luz- ¡Placaje! Momento justo Daniel- ¡Ahora! ¡Usa Nitrocarga! momento justo: efectiv.: x5 (Supereficaz) Magby ha caído. El ganador es Tepig Tepig- *brilla y evoluciona* Daniel- Seee!!! ¡Tengo un Pignite! Ami- ¡Que guay! AVISO:'' Antes de nada, quiero decir que esto YA NO IRÁ POR CAPÍTULOS, lo pondré todo junto.'' Ami- ¡Me siento genial! Daniel- ¡Si! Bueno, Luz, me ha encantado! Luz- ¡Si! Ha estado genial como razonas los combates. Bueno, me tengo que ir; mi hermana Julia me espera. Goodbye! Raúl- ¡Adiós! Daniel- ¡Bueno me toca! Ami- Si In the gym (si no lo sabes, significa en el gimnasio) Conse- ¡Hola chicos! Soy conse, el consejero del gimnasio-restaurante Chica del mostrador- ¡Hola chicos! Soy Duna. ¿Quereis tomar algo? Ami- Venimos a por el combate de gimnasio de Daniel Daniel- ¡SI! Conse- Antes de nada, te doy una superpoción ´Daniel- ¿De que sirve? Ami- ¡Tenías que haber estudiado! Raúl- Sirve para curar 50 PV, 12 PP y 34 PC Daniel- ¡¡Greees!! Conse- El líder NO se llama Gres... Daniel- Pero si el gimnasio se llama Gres, el líder se llamará Gres no? Conse- *Caída anime* No, la verdad que no Millo- ¿Que quieres? Daniel- ¡Echros un combate! Maíz- OK, pero antes tenemos que atender a estos clientes... Daniel- ¡Ayudamos! Raúl y Ami- ¿¡¿¡QUÉ?!?! O..o Zeo- ¡Poneos las batas y poneos a entregar los pedidos! Maíz- Vuelvo a la cocina Millo- T ayudo Daniel- *Susurra a Raúl* Genial... Ò3Ó En que me he metido... Raúl- *Susurra a Daniel* Si, lo más bonito Ò3Ó Te has metido en el peor de los problemas y encima nos metes... eres malooooooo Después de aquel terrible turno para TODOS Zeo- Si, si. Ya podeis combatir Maíz- Si ¿quien era el del combate? Daniel- ¡Yoooooo! Millo- Inicial Daniel- Tepig Maíz- Contra mí, de tipo agua! Daniel- not fair... (no es justo en inglés según el traductor) Maíz- ¡Vamos Lillipup! Daniel- ¡Vamos Bulbasaur! Daniel- Látigo cepa! Maíz- ¡Placaje! Rompe el látigo cepa y ataca: x1 (no muy efectivo) PV: 67 PC: (Se pierden si afecta aumque sea poco) 60 Daniel- ¡Drenadoras! Efectividad: x2 (efectivo) PV: 45 PC: 56 Maíz: ¡Mordisco! Efect.: x3 (muy efect.) PV: 60 PC: 54 Daniel- ¡Termina con Hoja afilada! Terminó con Lillipup. El ganador es Bulbasaur. por lo tanto se lleva la medalla Maíz- ¡Nooo! Aún no saqué al PKM de agua! Maíz- ¡Vamos Panpour! Daniel: Vuelve Bulbasaur ¡Vamos Pignite! Maíz: ¡Golpes furia! efect.: x3 (muy efectivo) Pv: 120/140 Pc: 367/389 el atacnate consumió1 PP Daniel- ¡Lanzallamas Pignite! efect.: x2 (efectivo) Pv: 170/200 Pc: 102/111 el atacante consumió 5 PP Maíz- ¡Calcinación! Pignite se ha quemado, por cierto, voy a dejar lo de la potencia y todo eso porque entonces el combate nunca terminará. Daniel- ¿Que te ocurrió Pignite? Ami- ¡Está quemado! ¡Utilliza algoo! Daniel- Urf... (En su mente) Grrr... ¡Ya! El fuego se quita con agua no? Pues aprovecharé un ataque de agua de este PKM! Maíz- ¡Pistola agua! Daniel- ¡Eso quería yo! Maíz- ¿Que...? Pigmite ya no está quemado PD: Si juegas a pokémon de Nds, Game boy adv., game boy color o la game boy, esto no pasa. Daniel- ¡Sii! ¡Ahora usa Golpe calor! Panpour ha caído. El ganador es Pignite. Y por lo tanto, Daniel. Recibe la medalla. Daniel- ¡Tomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *SALTA* Ami- Infantil... Daniel- ¿Que dijiste? Ami- Infantil, lo que eres Empiezan otra vez Raúl- Oh no, a mi no me... Uahhhh!!!! *le meten* Maíz Zeo y Millo- Eso SI es ser infantil -_-U Termina la batalla Ami- ............................................ Infantiles vosotros que os he oído Daniel- Nos han llamado infantiles... Ami y Daniel- ¡¡¡A POR ELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!! Se pelean (una pelea que sabes ya quien acabó en pie) entre ellos Millo- ¡Tomad la medalla! Iros de aquíiii!!! Se van Daniel- ¿Has visto como brilla mi medalla Ami? Ami- *Sonríe* jaja, si. Daniel- *se sonroja* Si... Ami- ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora me toca a mi! León- Hola chicos Daniel- Hola León León- Estoy buscando a Maya. ¿La habéis visto? Raúl- Nooo... Oye tu ya tienes la medalla? León- Si, mira. Llegamos y nada más nos fuimos al gim Maya- ¡León! León- Mira, she's here. Maya- ¿Sabes donde es el próximo concurso? Ami- Pues no. *se alza la gorra* pero yo solo quiero entrar en el gran festival. Maya- Yo tengo un compañero nuevo. Es un Pachirisu Ami- Ajá. Pues el Tepig de Daniel evolucionó. Maya- ¿No tienes más? Digo pokémon Ami- No, pero si quieres puedes estrenar a tu Pachirisu. Maya- ¡Vale! Ami- ¡Ay, no! Espera, me olvidé de Wurmple. Ya estamos empatadas Maya- ¡Vamos Pachirisu! Ami- ¡Adelante Wurmple! Maya- ¡Ataque rápido! Ami- ¡Para con Dis. Demora! Maya- Uf, sigues siendo dura! ¡Chispa! Ami- Jejje, ¡Picadura! Maya- ¡Más potencia! ¡Ahora! Wurmple sufer daño Ami- ¡No te rindas! ¡Usa Placaje" Maya- Uf, mi pokémon cayó. Ami- ¿Donde es el próximo concurso? Ami- En pueblo Terracota Ami- ¡Allí nos dirigimos! Anthony- Raúl, tengo un pokémon que no sabías que tenía. Raúl- ¿Cual? Anthony- Totodile Raúl- ¡Es muy fuerte! Anthony- Ya lo sé. ¿Echamos una práctica? Raúl- ¡Si! Oye, antes te quiero preguntar algo; ¿Por que no estuviste en el concurso de aquel pueblo? Anthony- Fui a otro pueblo Raúl- Ah. ¡Bueno, las cosas claras y el puré espeso! ¡Vamos Bagon! Anthony- ¡Totodile! Raúl- ¡Golpe cabeza! Anthony- ¡Uf! No aflojas eh? ¡Destructor! Raúl- ¡Utiliza la cabeza de protección! Anthony- ¡Una nueva combinación! ¡Mordisco! Raúl- ¡Otra vez defiende con la cabeza! Anthony- Jajaja, ¡Protección! Raúl- ¡Cabezazo! Anthony- Muy listo, con eso esperas al sigueinte turno para atacarme, muy muy listo. Raúl- ¡Así es! ¡Ataca ahora! Anthony- ¡Muy listo! Si, me venció, pero nunca aflojaré. Raúl- ¿Que tal Maya? Anthony- Es mandona, pero una buena coordinadora, ya ha planeado su próxima estrategia de concurso. Y es amable; una vez oímos una niña gritar y se fue corriendo a ayudarla. Raúl- ¿Y León? Anthony- De ese te diré que se hace el tonto, pero no loo es. Además le conozco desde la guarde, y como soy un años mayor, salí de la guardería antes y se puso muy triste. Es muy bueno. Daniel- ¿Que tal León? León- Bien y tu? Daniel- También... ¡A quien quiero engañar! ¡Quiero combatir! León- Habérmelo dicho chico. Daniel- Mi tepig evolucionó a Pignite León- Vale. Y mi Chimchar también. Ah, por cierto, atrapé un Starly. Daniel- ¡Bueo, vale! ¡Vamos Bulbasaur! León- ¡Starlyy! Daniel- ¡Látigo cepa! León- ¡Páralo con Tornado! Daniel- ¡Te has hecho muy fuerte! ¡Drenadoras! León- Uf, a mi starly le duele. ¡Ataque rápido! Daniel- ¡Ey! ¡¡Practiquemos púas tóxicas!! León- ¡No funcionó! Daniel- ¡Inténtalo todo el rato hasta que te salga! León- ¡Ya salió! Daniel- ¡Aprovecha que está distraído para látigo cepa! León- Me ha vencido... ¡Que guay! No me sentía así desde... ¡Osea, genial! Bulbasaur evoluciona a Ivysaur León- ¡Y encima evoluciona! Dnaiel- ¡Jejeje, estoy en racha! Ami- A mi no me ha evolucionado ni uno. Raúl- Ni a mi, que quieres? Daniel- Bueno, digo esto por decir pero... lo digo: Vi un episodio de Miguel y Fred León- Te estas haciendo el tonto Daniel- ¡No, claro que no! León- Si Daniel- NO León- Si sisisisisisis, si Daniel- No nononoonoonono, no León- ¡Que si! Danieil- ¡Que no! Ami- León te reto León- OK Vamos MONFERNOOOOOO! Ami- Snivy! Usa hoja aguda León- Vale ha dolio usa Ultrapuño! Ami- ¡Páralo con Látigo cepa! León- siempre llevas ventaja ¡Usa Rueda fuego! Snivy sufre daño Ami- ¡Termina con Lluevehojas! Monferno ha caído. Maya- ¡Impresionante! León- Bueno, nosotros vamos a Pueblo Terracota, ¿Vais también? Ami- Si Raúl- Buenoooo OK Daniel- Nooooo... digo OK Ami- Sip... ¡Snivy está brillando! Snivy ha evolucionado a Servine León- Vuelve monferno Ami- Vuelve tu también Servine Van todos hacia el arcoiris (?) y el equipo de Maya se va a la playa (?) TRADUCCIÓN: Queeee... que van hacia pueblo terracota y como hay dos caminos el equipo de Maya se va por otro. Ami- Jejeje, voy a ganar otra vez! Ami- Voy a utilizar a Wurmple para la primera ronda. Luego utilizaré Minccino Raúl- Yo para el Pokéathlon utilizaré a los que tengo si no atrapo otro antes. ¡Anda un Pichu! ¡Vamos Oshawott! Oshawott evoluciona Raúl- Hum, que rápido -_- ¡Concha filo! Pichu se defiende con impactrueno Oshawott sufre daño Raúl- ¡Pistola agua! Pichu sufre daño Raul- ¡Ahora! ¡Pokéball vamos! Pokéball- Tín, Tín, Tín... ¡TÍN! Pokédex- Pichu, Pokémon ratóncillo eléctrico. Pichu tiene unas orejas que son sensores y le sirve para detectar comida. Cuando almacena mucha electricidad, puede hacer sus pequeños ataque esléctricos en ataques tan fuertes como el de un Luxray. Raúl- Jejeje, uno nuevo. ¿Que es este botón de cancelar evo.? ah, claro. ¡Mi pichu solo llegará a Pikachu! Esto alargar mucho a si que yo hacer nueva pagina Categoría:Aventura, Pokémon, Novela